7 Days
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Tujuh hari; waktu singkat untuk perjuangan Kyousuke./"Nasib sialaaaaaan!"/ A KyouRan fanfic. Warning: SHOUNEN-AI, AU, Special for Black Day.


Suram. Di balik keceriaan yang menyelimuti SMP Raimon di pagi hari yang indah ini, aura kesuraman milik Tsurugi Kyousuke bergumul membentuk _azul_ hitam di atap sekolah –yang mana hal itu membuat alien biru yang ingin berkunjung ke bumi langsung putar arah. Duduk di sana menikmati kegalauan sambil mengorek-ngorek lantai. Bahkan awan yang melintas di atasnya pun ikut galau dan kemudian menangis; menumpahkan air matanya HANYA pada Tsurugi.

Sebenarnya... apa yang membuat Preman Raimon itu galau tingkat _naudzubillah_; bagai serigala jomblo yang masih menjomblo di musim kawin ke sepuluh dalam hidupnya?

Apakah tugas sekolah yang menggunung? Tidak, itu salah. Tsurugi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tugas apapun yang diberikan padanya. Hei, biar seorang preman akut Tsurugi memiliki otak juara olimpiade kimia dan fisika tingkat internasional. Ditambah, keberadaan kakak terbaik sejagat yang siap membantunya di mata pelajaran yang tidak mudeng di kepalanya.

Baiklah, kalian pasti berpikir kalau Pemuda Navy itu galau karena jomblo alias tidak punya pacar, kan?

Terima kasih telah menebak, tapi sayangnya salah. Sangat salah.

Tsurugi tidak keberatan atau kesepian menjadi jomblo. Tidak pernah.

_Demi segala kejombloan Author, mending gue nyium pantat ayam daripada..._

–_Nee, Tsurugi! Nanti Black Day minggu depan kita jalan-jalan sama makan chanjamen ya? Nanti kuajak Hikaru, Fey dan Shinsuke, kan mereka juga jomblo! Jadi kita ngerayain Black Day berlima! Yeeey~ hidup jombloooo~–_

_...ngerayain Black Day ama si Kariya..._

Yah, jadi itulah alasannya, pemirsa. Undangan perayaan Black Day rame-rame oleh Kariya Masaki. Helo~ Tsurugi Kyousuke, jalan-jalan dan makan Chanjamen dalam rangka Black Day, hari para jomblo? _Hell no_! Tiga rival abadinya akan mengejeknya habis-habisan selama setahun.

"Sialan tu kecebong amis... ngerayain Black Day make ngajak gue! Nggak mau! Gue nggak maooo! Abang, tolongin ane baaanggg!" Dan kemudian Tsurugi mewek dengan OOC-nya.

Tunggu... Black Day, hari khusus buat para jomblo sedunia.

Itu artinya, hari mengenaskan itu tidak berlaku untuk orang yang udah punya pacar, 'kan?

Tsurugi berdiri, mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berapi-api. _Azul_ suram yang bergumul di sekitarnya musnah seketika, digantikan dengan _azul_ secerah matahari di Padang Mashar. Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu menemukan satu-satunya jalan keluar dari masalah yang bisa menghancurkan harga dirinya; mendapatkan –dalam kasusnya, mencari seseorang yang bersedia menjadi pacarnya walaupun hanya pada tanggal 14 April. Dan itu artinya Tsurugi memiliki waktu sebanyak satu minggu. 7 hari, itu lebih dari cukup.

Tapi biar cuman buat sehari ceweknya harus tetap cantik, baik hati, lemah lembut, pintar, rajin menabung, suka sedekah, senang ibadah, nggak cengeng, nggak cerewet... pokoknya TOP deh.

(–Sayangnya pemeran utama kita tidak tahu betapa susahnya mencari perempuan yang memenuhi kriterianya.)

Pencarian jodoh Kyousuke dimulai dengan meminta saran serta bantuan pada Yuuichi-_niisan_ yang ganteng tiada tara.

_Piip!_

–_Moshi-moshi?–_

"ABAAAANGGG! INI ANE KYOU BANG! KYOU DALAM MASALAH BAAANGGG!"

–_Ini Kyousuke?–_

"Iya bang! Adek abang Tsuruganteng Kyoukece. Tolongin baaanggg!"

–_SOMPLAK LU KYOU GANTI NOMER MELULU! NII-SAN KAN DAH BILANG JANGAN GANTI NOMER LAGI! NII-SAN JADINYA SUSAH MAU HUBUNGAN SAMA KAMU KYOU!–_

Alangkah suramnya dunia ini karena Tsurugi salah mengartikan kosakata yang dipakai kakaknya itu.

–_Yaudah deh, kamu ada masalah apa? Kalau mau Nii-san bantuin cepetan ke kamar Nii-san. –_

Tsurugi memutuskan sambungan. HP yang setia menjadi tempatnya menggalau dimasukkan dalam kantong.

"Maaf bang. Kyou masih normal bang, bukan maho yang mau berhubungan dengan abang sendiri di kamar."

Dan Tsurugi memutuskan tidak akan pernah menemui Yuuichi di kamarnya.

* * *

**7 Days**

.

InaGo, CS, GX – Tenya Yabuno & Level-5

Warning(s) – OOC parah. AU. Alur berantakan. Penistaan Karakter. SHOUNEN-AI. Humor garing. Special for BlackDay. Romance rusak. Typo tak terelakan. Bahasa campur aduk. Menggunakan EYD (Ejaan Yang Dihancur) And more~

Pokoknya jangan baca kalo kagak suka.

* * *

_Tujuh hari untuk perjuangan Tsurugi Kyousuke_

* * *

Demi mendapat jodoh, Tsurugi Kyousuke rela berurusan dengan penjaga gerbang untuk kabur dari sekolah. Yah, namanya juga preman... jadi satu kelas tidak akan heran jika ia tidak ada; itu sudah hal wajar. Ah, betapa irinya Tsurugi dengan abangnya yang libur.

"Bang..."

"Kyou ya? Masuk aja Kyou, tidak dikunci kok."

Dengan tubuh gemetaran ia membuka pintu. Keringat dingin menemani saat melangkah masuk. Sosok yang duduk manis menyambut dirinya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kok lama Kyou? Biasanya dateng secepat serigala pengen boker."

Perumpamaannya jelek banget sih...

"I-iya bang, tadi Kyou nabrak semut..."

"Hm..."

"...Terus ngajarin ikan berenang –"

"Ehh..."

"–Abis tu ngayunin nenek-nenek di taman..."

Jika Yuuichi tidak memakai _earphone_, ia pasti akan menangkap dengan mudah bumbu kebohongan pada jawaban sang adik.

"Yaudah lah, yang penting sekarang ceritain masalah kamu."

Tsurugi menghela nafas lega. Untung tidak ke kamar –

"Ah iya, Nii-_san_ tadi beliin kamu baju baru Kyou!" Yuuichi bangkit, ditariknya tangan adik kece-nya dan berjalan menuju...

"Bajunya di kamar Nii-_san_, cobain ya... takutnya nggak pas, sekarang lepasin baju kamu."

Tsurugi langsung berwajah horor.

...

"NGGAK MAU BAAANGGG! KYOU NGGAK MAU JADI UKEEE!"

Hening. Yuuichi menatap bingung ke pintu sekarat yang dilalui adiknya dengan langkah seribu. Sedetik kemudian ia mendapat pencerahan; yang diiringi perubahan pada wajahnya.

"Ja-jadi... selama ini, di balik muka seme-nya..."

Yuuichi lemas.

"... Kyousuke mau jadi uke?!"

Yuuichi pingsan.

Teriakan alay Tsurugi adik yang bercampur suara penyanyi; menciptakan kolaborasi yang sangat sesuatu.

* * *

Gagal. Rencana pertama gagal total. Setelah berlari jauh dari rumah, Tsurugi berjalan dengan gontai dan kembali memikirkan cara untuk mendapat pacar secepatnya. Saat melewati taman, terlintas di benaknya untuk istirahat sejenak.

Pertama beli camilan. Terus duduk di kursi bawah pohon biar nggak panas. Abis tu dengerin lagu yang selow_-_selow pake headset.

Udah. Persiapan buat MENGGALAU ala Tsurugi udah selesai. Sekarang tinggal...

"Sialan sialan sialaaaaaaannnnn! Kariayam sialan! Abang sialan! BlackDay sialan! Nasib sialaaaaannnn!"

Oke, mewekan yang terakhir itu yang paling benar.

"–Tunggu, kok gue jadi kayak anak cewek abis diputusin gini? Oke, tenang..." Tsurugi ngambil nafas.

"Pikirkan jalan keluarnya... dengan~ tenang~"

Tsurugi semedi.

...

Pertama, cari seseorang yang ahli dalam masalah cinta selain Abang Yuuichi. Tapi tu _seseorang_ nggak mau ngajakin dia homo-an apalagi sampe ngejadiin Tsurugi uke. Nggak deh! Jangan sampai!

"GUE TAU!"

Anak-anak yang lagi main langsung minggat, burung-burung pada koma pas terbang, kucing langsung beranak, naga berkepala kuncup tiba-tiba lewat.

–Yang terakhir itu bukan sosok dari negeri dongeng, namun seorang pemuda dengan penampilan yang nggak jauh beda dengan Tsurugi. Yang membedakan adalah rambut ubanan alaminya. Melihat orang itu, Tsurugi langsung tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Panjang umur! Baru muncul di pikiran gue langsung di depan mata orangnya! WOI KUNCUP! SINI LU!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kuncup itu menoleh dan mendecih kesal sebelum menghampiri Tsurugi. "Apaan Ntut?"

"Gue mau minta bantuan Ncup! Ini penting banget!"

"Bantuan apa?" Hakuryuu, dengan seenaknya nyeruput jajanan pelengkap galau Tsurugi.

"Gini, lu kan ahli dalam urusan ngambil hati cewek –"

"Hm..." Lagi, tangan Hakuryuu tanpa ijin mengambil permen lolipop warna-warni dari di tangan Tsurugi –yang sebenarnya baru dibuka untuk dimakan oleh sang empu.

"–Ajarin gue, gue lagi dalam situasi gawat."

"Ngajarin elo? Nggak! Sorry deh~ Masa, gue ngajarin rival gue sendiri? Iihhh, nggak banget deh!"

Tsurugi memasang senyum sadis. "Kalo lo nolak –"

"NGGAK MAU GUE NGGAK PUNYA WAKTU AYAM GUE MAU BERANAK~"

"–Gue bakal ngasih ni foto ke Shuu."

"–GUE AJARIN!" Demi keselamatan nyawa, Hakuryuu mengalah; kalau tidak, mungkin besok Sup Naga Putih akan terdaftar di menu warung Shuu. Bahkan lebih buruk; ia akan dicincang dan dagingnya akan diberikan pada ular kesayangan kekasihnya itu; yang dijamin akan mengamuk bila ia melihat _screenshoot_ saat Hakuryuu menggombal gerombolan gadis cantek nan bohay.

Dengan malas dan tidak ikhlasnya, Hakuryuu menjelaskan cara mengambil hati cewek sambil ngemut-ngemut permen loli hasil colongannya.

"Pertama, lu ambil piso, terus iris bagian dada kanan tu cewek yang lu incer dengan hati-hati... jangan dibacok, takutnya nanti hatinya rusak –"

"ITU MAH CARA BEDAH ORANG BEGO! MAKSUD GUE CARA BIKIN CEWEK TERTARIK DASAR GUOOOBLOOOGG!"

"Kalo gitu, ambil alat pancing, lu kaitin kawatnya di baju si cewek, terus tarik –"

"GUE MAU NANYA CARA SUPAYA CEWEK TERPESONA SAMA GUE! BUKAN CARA MANCING ORANG KUNCUUPP! KALO ADA YANG GUE PANCING TU ORANG NGGAK LAIN LU, IBUKI ATO KUSAKA! JELASIN YANG BENER KAGAK LU, DASAR HOMOOOO!"

"BIARIN! DARIPADA ELU DASAR JOMBLO!"

Tsurugi kicep.

"... Tunggu di sini, gue mau ke rumah Shuu dulu. Ada paket spesial buat dia..."

"JANGAAAN! GUE BELOM PERNAH RAPE-IN SHUU –EH, GUE MASIH SAYANG NYAWA! PLISS NTUT! MONYET GUE HARI INI MO KAWIN! KASIHANI GUE NTUT! IYA DEH GUE AJARIN CARA BIKIN CEWEK JATOH PINGSA –JATUH CINTA AMA ELO! JADI PLIIISSSSS BERIBU-RIBU PEEELIIIISSSS NTUUUUUTTTT!"

Kemudian mereka mulai kursus.

.

.

"Pertama, yang mesti lu tau; kalo cewek itu seneng dipuji. Jadi lu puji dia deh sampe tu cewek melayang ke langit ke tujuh –"

"Bentar deh, kalo tu cewek melayang, terus nyangkut di kabel listrik gimana? Terus pas dah sampe di langit ke tujuh dia jatoh ke kali ato got pasti gue bakal dibacok! Lu ngasih saran ato mau apesin gue sih?!"

Hakuryuu _sweatdrop_ seketika; tidak menyangka kalau Tsurugi yang pinter kimia fisika bisa sangat bodoh soal kiasan, padahal kiasannya _mainstream_ gini.

"Bukan _aho_! Itu cuman kiasan, perumpamaan. Maksudnya lu muji si cewek sampe dia seneng banget, dan otomatis dia bakal seneng juga ama elo. Ngerti?"

"Iya iya, ngerti. Contohnya gimana coba?"

Hakuryuu meletakkan jarinya di dagu, matanya melirik ke sekitar. Sepasang kelereng oranye itu terpaku pada seorang gadis yang sedang membeli kebab. Sudut bibirnya naik.

"Mendingan lu coba aja ama cewek yang di sana," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan dengan sorot matanya. Tsurugi ikut melirik ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

"Apa yang mesti gue puji dari tu cewek?"

Hakuryuu menjawab sambil tersenyum –tepatnya, menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat bekal dari rival tersayang, Tsurugi nyamperin si cewek berambut tosca muda yang lagi beli kebab. Kebab beralih ke tangan si cewek, dan saat itu juga Tsurugi berdiri dengan tegap di sampingnya. Gadis tosca memandangnya bingung.

"Yo cewek, kebabnya bagus."

Si cewek tambah bingung. Hakuryuu cekikikan sambil ngabisin jajanan Tsurugi yang tersisa banyak.

"Hah?"

"Iya, kebabnya bangus banget! Nggak pernah gue liat kebab sebagus ini." Terus, Tsurugi natap si abang jualan kebab. "Abang yang buat juga... mukanya bagus. Biasanya orang jualan kebab mukanya mirip kebab, tapi yang ini enggak. Bagus malah!"

Penjual kebab cuman bisa panik. Tangannya diam-diam memencet ponsel; bersiap menelpon pihak Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Pandangan Tsurugi beralih pada gadis bermata ungu. "Tapi tetep aja, yang makan lebih bagus dan cantik."

Abang Kebab menghela nafas, nggak jadi nelpon RSJ. Ternyata orang yang di depannya ini cuman cowok gombal. Halah!

Tsurugi makin bangga ama dirinya sendiri. Tinggal nunggu bentar, dia bisa langsung kenalan ama si cewek. Lagian, ni cewek cantik juga.

"Mmm... maaf, ni kebab bukan aku yang makan. Tapi buat pacarku."

"YA TUHAN KUMOHON AMPUNILLAH DOSAKU YANG BEJIBUN~"

Yuhuy! Hakuryuu ngakak sambil kabur, plus, membawa jajanan Tsurugi. Berhenti nyanyi, Tsurugi langsung tereak ke Kuncup satu itu.

"WOY! JANGAN KABUR LU! KALO NGGAK NI FOTO –Eh?"

Tangan kasak-kusuk di kantong, namun lembaran tipis tak ditemukan. Kantong satunya, nggak ada juga. Cari di setiap sudut celana, tetap nggak ada. Pembuluh darah berkedut-kedut begitu satu kesimpulan yang memungkinkan didapat.

Hakuryuu, entah bagaimana mendapatkan foto itu, yang berarti nyawanya aman, Tsurugi tak bisa mengancamnya lagi. Benar-benar deh, nasibnya sangat sial hari ini.

Tsurugi pundung di bawah pohon. Merenungi nasibnya yang apes abis.

"... Kalo gini jadinya... nama gue bisa jadi Tsurugalau Kyousedih..."

Preman ganteng kita lagi gadis; galau sedih sekali.

* * *

Di siang hari yang panas dan sangat cocok untuk makan es krim ini –

"Woi bocah! Gue minta es krim lu ye!"

"Jangaaann! Huweee! Es krim-kuuu!"

"Diem ah! Berisik banget lu! Baik hati kek dikit ama gue yang lage galau ini! GALAU MAN! Udah nggak punya pacar, mau dijadiin uke ama abang sendiri, dijahilin musuh, terus minggu depan hari penghancuran harga diri gue lagi! Jadi mending lu baik hati deh ama ni kakak ganteng yang galau berat!"

–Kita masih mengikuti kisah; Preman Galau Yang Mencari Jodoh.

Anak kecil berambut hijau menangis. Tsurugi dengan santainya memakan es krim hasil bajakannya.

_**DUAKKH!**_

"Arrggh!"

Sebuah bola voly entah datang dari mana dengan telak menghantam muka ganteng Tsurugi. Korban lempar bola itu langsung terjatuh dengan _slowmotion_. Sementara si bola voly mental ke atas dan jatuh dengan gaya _ballerina_... dan kemudian ditangkap seseorang.

"Rasakan itu, preman bodoh! Beraninya sama anak-anak... dasar pengecut!"

Oh, rasanya Tsurugi ingin menghantam si pemilik suara. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka; memperlihatkan manik oranye senja; yang langsung menangkap seorang remaja yang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah kesal... namun cantik.

_Sialan! Jadi gue dihajar sama cewek!? _Saat Tsurugi membatin demikian sambil menegakkan badannya, si pelempar bola menghampiri bocah lelaki korban bajakan Tsurugi. Sambil tersenyum, ia mengelus pucuk kepala sang bocah.

"Tidak apa-apa... dia tidak akan menganggumu lagi." ucapnya, dengan raut dan suara selembut beludru. Wajah marah yang ia tujukan pada Tsurugi seolah tidak pernah ada; hanya ukiran manis dan lembut yang menghiasi. Tsurugi sendiri mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali; sungguh, ia tidak percaya gadis manis, cantik, lembut dan baik hati itu memiliki tenaga yang kuat –setidaknya, itu yang Tsurugi simpulkan dari bola voly yang dilemparkan.

"Hei kau, rambut aneh! Kau tahu konsekuensinya jika berani berurusan denganku?"

Si pemilik surai merah muda menoleh pada Tsurugi, wajah manisnya seketika menjadi datar dan lebih serius. "Siapa kau? Apa semacam penguasa di sini? Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kota ini." Dia mulai memantul-mantulkan bolanya ke tanah. "Dan rambutku tidak aneh, yang aneh rambutmu... ada buntutnya gitu..."

"Diem lu! Ni buntut jimat keberuntungan buat kegantengan gue tauk! Rambut lo tuh, lagian mana ada rambut pink!" sembur Tsurugi tak terima.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi kau sedang melihatnya,"

"Serah ah! Berisik lu!"

"Yang berisik itu kau, teriak mulu dari tadi..."

Karena kalah berdebat, Tsurugi hanya bisa membatin penuh hasrat membantai_; Sialan ni cewek! Gue rape baru tau rasa!_

Karena males lanjutin perdebatan, Tsurugi memilih pamer posisi sebagai preman Inazuma sekalian ngehajar si gadis merah jambu. Seringai senang muncul di wajah Pemuda Pedang, "Lupakan saja, jadi kau pendatang baru, eh... gue selalu suka melakukan pekerjaanku ke orang yang kagak tahu apa-apa. Dengar, gue preman Kota Inazuma ini. Dan cewek –"

Alis Si Merah Jambu sedikit berkerut mendengar salah satu kata yang lolos dengan mulus dari mulut pemuda kurang ajar di depannya.

"–Karena lu telah ngirimin rasa sakit ke gue... jadi lu harus bayar dua kali lipat. Tau maksud gue?"

Si Sapphire menghentikan aktivitasnya memantulkan bola, "Maksudmu aku harus mendapatkan rasa sakit dua kali lipat?"

Tsurugi mengangguk.

Pandangan _gadis_ pink mengarah pada selangkangan Tsurugi yang terbuka.

"Seperti ini?"

_**DUAKK!**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan Tsurugi koma dadakan begitu menerima pass pedas langsung di selangkangannya.

* * *

.:.

* * *

Masih bersama Tsurugi Kyousuke, yang di hari selasa ini bangun kesiangan. Berjalan di trotoar dengan langkah lunggang-langgang yang sangat tidak elit, dan tangan yang sedari tadi memegangi selangkang. Terlihat di wajah, pemilik permata senja itu sedang menahan rasa sakit luar biasa. Persetan dengan terlambat, itu sudah biasa. Yang penting jangan sampai miliknya rusak hanya karena berlari tergesa-gesa menuju tempat kerja paksa bernama sekolah.

_Sialan tu cewek... kalo ketemu lagi bakal gue buat dia ngerasain penderitaan yang sama!_

Jika diterjemahkan lebih lanjut, apa yang ingin dilakukan Tsurugi terhadap si pemilik surai pink kemarin benar-benar sesuatu yang bejat.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang sangat menyiksa, akhirnya Tsurugi sampai di depan kelasnya. Tanpa banyak bacot, pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu kelas dan masuk dengan seenak jenong tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Endou-_sensei_. Tapi begitu melihat ke kursi di samping tempat duduknya yang berada di pojokan, ia tersentak kaget. Seharusnya kursi itu kosong; tidak ada yang mau duduk berdekatan dengan preman sepertinya. Tapi sekarang sesosok manusia duduk di sana.

Merah jambu. Sosok itu lebih mencolok di kelas karena surai merah jambunya yang dikuncir dua. Dia menatap ke arah Tsurugi; seperti murid lainnya. Hanya saja wajahnya lebih datar. Tunggu... Tsurugi merasa sangat familiar dengannya...

_Tik..._

_Tik..._

"E-elu kan yang kemaren?!" Kaget, Tsurugi menunjuk si merah muda yang kemarin menyiksanya. Objek yang ditunjuk tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun.

"Eh, kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya. Baguslah..." Endou-_sensei_ menepuk pundak Tsurugi. "Dia murid pindahan dari Osaka. Kuharap kau bisa akrab dengannya."

Boro-boro akrab, yang ada Tsurugi pengen balas dendam.

Sedikitpun tak peduli dengan si murid pindahan, Tsurugi langsung menghempaskan diri ke tempat duduknya. Manik melirik ke luar jendela. Daripada menjalin pertemanan dengan orang normal, lebih baik memikirkan cara balas dendam.

.

.

.

Waktu terasa berjalan lebih cepat bagi Tsurugi. Tak terasa, jam istirahat pertama sudah tiba. Pemuda pedang menghela nafas. Hiruk pikuk di kelas sudah tidak terdengar; yang berarti semua murid sudah keluar.

"Hai,"

Oh, belum semua ternyata. Seorang berambut merah jambu menyapanya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Tsurugi, dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

"Maaf soal kemarin –"

Si Preman Kece kaget. Tanpa sadar ia menatap Si Merah Jambu.

"–Aku mem-pass ke punyamu... dan –" Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan siang, bento. "–Ini sebagai permintaan maaf dariku. Terimalah." Senyum manis mengembang, Tsurugi merasa jantungnya memompa darah dengan kecepatan tidak normal.

"U-uh, tidak apa-apa... terima kasih, kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja. Menyadari itu, Tsurugi memaki dirinya sendiri.

_Lah! Kok gue malah bilang nggak apa-apa sih?! Pake terima kasih lagi! Sialaaann! Ini kan gue mau balas dendaaammm!_

Sebuah tangan terulur, "Aku Kirino Ranmaru. Salam kenal,"

Agak gugup, Tsurugi menjabat tangan Kirino. "Tsurugi Kyousuke."

_Hiyaaa! Kok malah ngejabat sih? Apa yang salah ama guee! Gue banting dia aja apa ya? Eh... tapi tangannya... lembhut bangeeeeettt...! Aaaaa- sabar Kyou~ Nanti aja balas dendamnyaa! Ingat kata mama, jangan kasar ama cewek chanteeeq~ Nanti kamu susah dapet pacaarr!_

Tsurugi kacau sendiri dan menenangkan diri dengan perkataan emaknya. Walaupun dia tau kalau emaknya itu korban takhyul, dan nasehat tadi juga termasuk takhyul. Tapi karena otak yang sudah absturd gara-gara dilema, nasehat tersebut ditelan mentah-mentah.

Merasa dapat menjadikan gadis di depannya target, Tsurugi mengamatinya lebih; wajah, tubuh. Ah, perpek aja! Orangnya baik juga walau rada ganas. Dan yang paling penting... Tsurugi punya banyak _chansu_. Eh, tunggu! Ada yang aneh...

Kok bajunya biru? Kok pake celana? Eh... _gakuran_?! Tsurugi hampir pingsan saat menyimpulkan sesuatu tentang sosok cantik di depannya itu.

"Ja-jadi... ELU ITU COWOK?!"

_**Bhuakk!**_

* * *

Dua sosok manusia berjalan di koridor. Yang satu bertahta biru gelap dan satunya merah jambu. Beberapa orang yang mereka lewati memandang bingung. Pasalnya, salah satu sosok itu adalah Tsurugi Kyousuke; salah satu preman sadis di SMP Raimon maupun di Kota Inazuma. Dan yang satunya adalah murid pindahan. Sedangkan seisi sekolah tahu; tidak ada yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Tsurugi kecuali orang-orang tertentu.

Berarti sekarang Si Murid Pindahan termasuk orang-orang tertentu itu.

Kirino, diam-diam memperhatikan cara berpakaian Tsurugi. Kerah kemeja yang tidak dilipat, kancing gakuran tidak dipasang, lengan baju dilipat. Ah, _sasuga_ seorang preman.

"Kau ini, benar-benar preman akut, heh..."

"Dan kau sedang berjalan bersama preman akut ini. Itu lebih aneh."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kau aneh... Yang penting kau jadi dirimu sendiri. Yah, tapi setidaknya jangan menganggu orang lain..."

"!"

Langkah Tsurugi terhenti.

_Menjadi diri sendiri...?_

"Tsurugi, ada apa?"

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Sekarang mau ke mana?" tanyanya, selaku pemandu Kirino yang belum tau letak tempat-tempat di SMP Raimon ini.

Kirino tampak berpikir, telunjuknya berada di dagu. Ah, ekspresinya sangat manis di mata Tsurugi. "Ke kelas satu!"

Alis Tsurugi naik sebelah, "Kelas satu? Ngapain?"

"Memberikan bento ini pada seseorang."

Tsurugi menurut dan menunjukkan jalan dengan ogah-ogahan. Tujuan Kirino membuatnya sedikit terganggu; tapi Tsurugi tak bisa menemukan alasannya.

"Ah, kau mau ke kelas satu apa –"

"RAN-_NIIIIII_!"

Tiba-tiba, seorang makhluk _torqouise_ berlari ke arah mereka dan menerjang Kirino. Untungnya, pemuda sapphire dapat menyeimbangkan tubuh agar tidak jatuh.

"Ma-Masaki?"

"Uwat! Kariya?! Jadi Kirino itu kakak lu?!"

"Kakak sepupu, Gi." jawab Kirino, lalu beralih ke adik sepupunya yang sedang meluk dia sambil nangis nggak jelas, dengan penuh kasih sayang dielusnya kepala hijau Masaki. "Ssstttt, udah udah... Masaki ada masalah apa? Ceritain aja ke Ran-_nii_, jadi berhenti nangis... kan malu keliatan temen..."

Tsurugi jadi iri sendiri, beruntung banget si Kariya punya kakak kek gitu. Sedang dia? Baik sih Si Yuuichi... tapi masalahnya dia pengen ngejadiin Tsurugi uke. Itu luar biasa jahat.

Rasanya Tsurugi mau pundung.

Mendengar itu, Kariya langsung berhenti mewek dan melepas pelukannya.

"Bentoku ketinggalan! Gimana nih Ran-_nii_? Aku bisa mati kelaparaaan! Gimana niihh?!"

Kirino menghela nafas, "Hah, ini."

Bento yang diberikan Kirino disambut Kariya dengan suka cita. "Huwaaa! Sankyuu Ran-_nii_! Kau kakak terbaik seduniaaa~" anak boncel itu mulai berputar-putar, hingga akhirnya...

_**Brukk!**_

"Oi, boncel, kalo mau masuk mode sarap bilang dong! Jadi nggak usah pake nabrak gue segala pake tu tarian topeng monyet!"

Kariya mengelus kepalanya, ia melihat ke Tsurugi dan... "Eh, Tsurugi? Sejak kapan lu ada di sini? Kok gue baru liat? Terus ngapain di sini, jangan bilang mau malakin anak kelas satu lagi?"

...

"Kir, ni anak nyebelin banget. Boleh gue tajong nggak?"

"Boleh –"

"Kalau gitu gue nggak bakal nahan!"

"–Tapi setelah itu kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu."

Tsurugi ngelus kepala Kariya sambil senyum garing. Bocah _tosca_ senyum manis –yang bagi Tsurugi, itu senyum anak setan.

* * *

"Tsurugi,"

"Hm?"

"Kau berada di klub apa?"

Tsurugi mengunyah nasi kepalnya. Merasakan tekstur dan rasanya. Ah, sudah lama ia tidak memakan bento buatan rumah.

"Sepakbola." ia menjawab singkat. "Posisiku forward," entah kenapa, pemuda deepblue itu punya firasat kalau Kirino akan menanyakan hal itu.

Kirino hanya bergumam sambil terus berpikir.

"Kau tidak makan?" Seharusnya... dia tidak menanyakan itu; dia bisa dengan mudah mencueki siapapun, bahkan orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Tapi Tsurugi penasaran, setahunya Kirino terus bersamanya sejak pagi tadi –dia tidak ke kantin atau ke manapun. Dan yang Tsurugi tau, siapapun pasti memerlukan asupan energi di jam istirahat kedua ini; yang mana sudah siang hari.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Kirino seadanya, tanpa membalas tatapan lawan bicara. Ia masih memikirkan ingin masuk klub apa.

"Tidak bawa bekal?"

"Kuberikan pada Masaki, anak itu tidak bisa belajar jika kelaparan."

Oh, ternyata dia hanya bawa dua bekal; satu untuk Tsurugi, satunya untuk Kariya. Tsurugi menghela nafas. _Dasar aneh..._ pikirnya. Disodorkannya bento yang masih berisi banyak.

"Nih makan, kau bisa terserang maag,"

Jika di kelas ini ada orang, sudah pasti ini akan menyebar dan menjadi Hot News.

Kirino agak kaget, ia berusaha menolak. "Tidak apa, aku tidak lapar, lagipula itu untukmu."

_Dasar keras kepala,_ Tangan Tsurugi mengambil sebuah onigiri –

"Kirino,"

"Apa –mmpp!" Kirino membelalak begitu Tsurugi tanpa ijin menyumpal mulutnya dengan onigiri buatannya sendiri. Tangan pucat itu sedikit memaksa –mendorong makanan putih itu agar masuk dan dikunyah oleh pemuda cantik. Mereka terkunci dalam posisi itu beberapa detik. Tanpa sengaja Kirino bertatapan mata dengan Tsurugi; sapphire bertemu jingga. Si deepblue hanya memandang lurus ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi. Kirino merasa wajahnya sedikit panas.

"Kau memakai terlalu banyak garam di sana." ucapnya sambil menarik kembali tangannya. Kirino menyipitkan matanya dan menggembungkan pipinya seraya memakan onigiri-nya yang keasinan. Benar kata Tsurugi. Malu, rona tipis bersarang di pipinya, manik melirik ke arah lain; menghindari Tsurugi. Namun ekspresinya sangat manis di mata Pemuda Pedang. Jika Kirino bukan manusia ganas, Tsurugi pasti sudah menerkamnya saat ini juga.

_Kyou! Sadar Kyouu! Lu mikir apaan? Dia ini cowok~ Jangan jadi homo kayak Kuncup ama Buki cuman gara-gara lu nggak bisa dapetin cewek...! Kamu punya muka ganteng, pasti ada cewek yang maooo!_

Preman Kece kita kembali dilema.

* * *

Tubuh dihempaskan ke tanah hijau. Keringat di wajah disapu dengan handuk. Sepasang kelereng senja terpaku pada langit sore.

"Menjadi diri sendiri, kah..." pemuda itu berkata dalam sebuah bisikan; yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya seorang.

Angin berhembus, melambaikan helaian biru. Kelopak menutup.

Memikirkan tiga kata itu, Tsurugi teringat kejadian kemarin; saat ia belajar memuji cewek dari Hakuryuu, yang diakhiri dengan lulusnya Tsurugi sebagai penggombal gagal.

Tsurugi jadi kesal sendiri._ Kok rasanya sekarang pengen banget gue nendang tu anak..._

Dipikir-pikir... ia sangat bodoh; tanpa sadar menjadi orang lain hanya untuk menarik seorang gadis. Menyedihkan. Merayu, menggombal, memuji dan sejenisnya bukan gayanya –itu bidang Hakuryuu; dan ya, Kuncup satu itu menggunakan caranya sendiri, tetap jadi diri sendiri. Tsurugi tidak akan berhasil memakai cara –yang menurutnya– asing itu.

Sudut bibir terangkat.

_Mungkin... aku juga harus memakai caraku sendiri..._

Meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana; dia tidak mengerti apapun tentang makhluk paling sensitif di dunia ini –termasuk cara memikat mereka.

Tapi yang pasti; Tsurugi tetap menjadi dirinya; preman ganteng nan kece tornado.

(Namun, dengan begitu Tsurugi harus menunggu lebih lama untuk dapet pacar.)

Dua warna lembut menyambut kala membuka mata.

Merah muda. Biru langit.

Terbiasa dengan cahaya, Tsurugi mengenali objek yang memandangnya datar. Kaget, Tsurugi langsung bangkit –

_**Duakk!**_

–Namun mengabaikan fakta kalau kepalanya akan saling berbenturan dengan Kirino Ranmaru. Refleks, Tsurugi memegangi dahinya sambil meringis, begitu pula dengan Kirino.

"Tsurugi, apaan kau ini... sakit tahu..."

"Ini gara-gara lu yang ngagetin gue tauk!"

Kirino menggembungkan pipinya –yang mana hal itu membuatnya lebih manis. Tsurugi memalingkan wajah, mantra(?) diucap berulang-ulang dalam hati.

_Jangan tersihir Kyou! Ingaaatt, dia bukan ceweeeekk~!_

Oh, jadi mantra ditangkal dengan mantra. Tapi masalahnya, Kirino tidak memakai sihir atau mantra apapun. Semua itu alami. Tsurugi-nya aja yang tidak bisa menahan godaan.

Rasa dingin merengkuh punggung tangan. Ia menemukan botol air yang disentuhkan seseorang ke sana.

"Semuanya memanggilmu, tapi kau diam saja. Sepertinya kau memimpikan sesuatu... kau tersenyum saat tiduran tadi."

Termakan malu dan emosi, Tsurugi sedikit salah tingkah. Diambilnya botol berisi minuman dingin dari Kirino dengan kasar. "Di-diem lu, cuman kayalan lu aja kali!"

Kekehan kecil dikeluarkan bibir Kirino.

Memberanikan diri melirik, Tsurugi menyadari satu hal; seragam kuning-biru yang dipakai Kirino. "Jadi kau bergabung, Raimon Soccer?" tanyanya seraya meneguk minuman dinginnya.

"Begitulah," jawab Kirino, lalu meminum minumannya. "Aku mengikuti tesnya, saat kau tidur."

Keheningan mengambil alih.

Tsurugi sibuk dengan pikirannya; di saat ia menyadari waktunya untuk menyelamatkan diri berkurang dua hari. Kemarin yang diakhiri dengan kegagalan dan keapesan. Hari ini yang tidak diisi dengan perjuangan apapun.

Panik. Jika sedang sendirian ia pasti akan berguling-guling sambil melontarkan sumpah serapah. Tapi untuk sekarang bermuka cool diutamakan. Jangan sampai Kirino jadi illfil dengan tingkahnya terus nggak mau deket-deket ama dia lagi dan nyari orang lain –

_Tu-tunggu! Gue mikir apa sih? Emang masalah kalo dia jauhin gue terus deketin orang lain!? Ngaaknggaknggak! Sedikitpun nggak masalah!_

_Ting!_

_Bentar deh, daripada mikirin ini lebih baik gue nanya aja ama ni cewek jejadian._

"Kir, lu bisa nggak bantuin gue?"

"Bantuin apa?"

"Kira-kira lu bisa nggak bantuin gue nyari cewek?" tanya si navyblue. Oke, setelah dipikir-dipikir tidak mungkin sempat jika menunggu ada cewek yang tertarik dengan sifat premannya. Jadi lebih baik minta bantuan; mungkin Kirino punya rekomendasi –temannya, misalnya.

"Mmm... sepertinya tidak, aku tidak ahli dalam urusan itu."

Tsurugi tepuk jidat. "Ah, gue lupa. Lu kan bisanya nyari cowok."

Ups, Tsurugi lupa nge-rem mulutnya.

Selanjutnya yang bisa dirasakan Tsurugi adalah rasa sakit di perut dan guyuran air dingin.

* * *

.:.

* * *

Tsurugi langsung ngacir begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Berlari tanpa mempedulikan apapun bahkan Kidou-_sensei_ yang jatuh terpeleset lalu tergencet olehnya. Langkah berhenti, tangan membanting pintu yang menghalangi. Seluruh manusia dalam kelas 3-4 itu melihat ke arahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan atau teguran kakak kelasnya, Tsurugi masuk dan menarik tangan seorang laki-laki ber-bandana.

"Gi, nape nih? Ada apaan?" tanya pemuda itu bingung. Namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah Tsurugi.

"Ikut aja pokoknya."

Kusaka hanya menghela nafas. Yah, biar seorang preman dia tetep sabar. Nggak langsung ceplas-ceplos kayak tiga lainnya; Hakukece, Ibukece –yah, mereka kembar; duo kuncup kece– dan Tsuruganteng. Kusakeren seorang preman alim; dia rajin ibadah, suka sedekah, dan nggak homo seperti duo kuncup. Buktinya aja dia pacaran dengan siswi kelas 1, Morimura Konoha. Tapi keganasannya dua kali lipat dari trio kelas 2.

Mereka tiba di atap sekolah. Tsurugi langsung duduk bersila. Kusaka ngikutin.

"Ka, bantuin gue. Gue mohon. Kalo lu nolongin gue, gue janji bakal tobat!"

Kusaka garuk kepala. "Bantuin apa, Gi?"

"CARIIN GUE CEWEK ALIM BUAT DIJADIIN PACAR!" Tsurugi sembah-sujud. Kusaka nganggung-ngangguk; dia sama sekali tak terlihat terkejut dengan permintaan Tsurugi.

"Bisa sih..."

Tsurugi merasa menemukan secercah harapan. "Beneran?!"

"Tapi..." Tsurugi kaget, setelah kata 'tapi' yang mencurigakan, Kusaka langsung berubah jadi mode sangar.

"–MANA ADA CEWEK ALIM YANG MAU AMA PREMAN ES KAYAK ELU?! YAKIN GUA! SIYALAN LU GI, MENDING LU NYARI CEWEK METAL AJA DAH! AHAHAHAHA!"

Harapan pupus, urat kesabaran putus.

_**BRAKK!**_

Baru saja Tsurugi bangkit untuk melakukan aksi spetakuler 'terjun bebas' pada Kusaka, seorang berambut gimbal dan berkacamata hijau mendobrak pintu atap. Tapak sepatu menghiasi perut dan jidatnya.

"Ki-Kidou-_sensei_..."

"TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! BERSIHKAN **SELURUH** SEKOLAH SAMPAI BERSIH!"

Si penyandang gelar Tsuruganteng di Empat Serangkai Raimon hanya bisa meratapi nasib dengan teriakan;

"SIALAAAAAAAANNNN! YANG BENER KYOUKECE! GUE BUKAN UKE!"

Perjuangan di hari ketiga, gagal lagi. Ditambah bonus membersihkan sekolah sampai sore.

* * *

.:.

* * *

Ibuki Munemasa seketika _jawdrop_ mendengar curhatan Tsurugi. Bagaimana tidak; preman dengan muka paling datar di Empat Serangkai Raimon curhat tentang dirinya yang minta dicarikan pacar, plus, kejadian nista yang dialaminya dalam tiga hari lewat; semua diceritakan dengan wajah super datar seolah semua itu bukan hal memalukan yang nggak banget untuk preman sepertinya.

Walaupun Ibuki tukang ceplos paling ngerepotin di antara preman lainnya, Tsurugi merasa kuncup satu inilah yang paling bisa diandalin kalo soal cewek. Kalau Hakuryuu tukang rayu, maka Ibuki lebih ke arah bergaul dengan para cewek. Yah, soalnya orangnya asik walaupun rada gaje. Beda dengan Tsurugi yang sedingin balok es; seandainya Tsurugi merombak sikap dan muka sangarnya dikit, pasti bakal jadi kue yang dikerumuni semut. Sayangnya ia tak pernah memikirkan ini.

"Intinya lu minta gue nyariin cewek buat lo?" pemuda ber-headband bertanya sambil memantulkan bola basket kesayangannya.

"Iya, bisa kan? Kalo lu bantuin utang lu gue anggap lunas!"

Ibuki tertarik dengan penawaran Tsurugi itu. Tapi kalau cuman lunas utang mah kurang seru.

Ibuki menyeringai.

"Oke deh bro, gue bantu. Kebetulan di sini ada cewek kenalan gue." ucapnya sambil melihat ke sisi lain lapangan yang berlokasi di pinggir sungai itu. Di sana, beberapa gadis sedang bersantai. Ibuki menunjuk salah satu gadis yang sedang melakukan aktifitas serupa dengannya; memantulkan bola basket.

"Lu liat cewek di sana, yang rambutnya hijau dan maen basket. Namanya Mizukawa Minori, dia juga lagi nyari pacar. Gimana, mau nggak?"

Tsurugi mengamati gadis bernama Minori itu beberapa detik sebelum melontarkan kalimat, "Mau sih, tapi masalahnya dia mau nggak ama gue?"

Bola basket berhenti dimainkan. Jempol diacungkan. "Tenang aja, gua yakin lu menuhin syarat jadi pacarnya!"

Tsurugi merasa keinginannya akan terwujud. Keberhasilan di depan mata.

"Emangnya syaratnya apa, Ki?"

"Udah deh, nanti lu tau sendiri~" kata Ibuki, Tsurugi hanya memicingkan matanya, sedikit curiga. Tapi yang penting sekarang cewek cantik hampir dalam genggaman.

"Min, ini ada temen gue... dia juga lagi nyari pacar. Orangnya kuat, kayaknya dia bisa menuhin syarat lu deh. Mau nggak?"

Senyum antusias mengembang di wajah Minori yang sebelumnya datar tanpa emosi. "Yang benar? Bisa menuhin syaratku! Sip sip!"

Tsurugi makin bengong. _Emang syaratnya apaan sih?_

Ibuki nggak berhenti menyeringai. Minori langsung melepas jaketnya, Tsurugi kaget.

"Woi cowok! Kalo lo beneran mau jadi pacar gue persyaratannya cuman satu; KUAT! Jadi lu bisa ngelindungin gue dari marabahaya yang bertebaran di bumi. Tapi bukan sekedar kuat ngangkat beton ato berantem. Elo... harus lebih kuat dari gue! Abisnya nggak banget kalo cowoknya lebih lemah dari ceweknya. Jadi, SYARATNYA KALAHIN GUE!"

Ibuki ngacir. Tsurugi kaget.

_Gilak ni cewek... tapi nggak apalah. Kalo ngelawan dia gue pasti menang. Aaaa~ goodbye jomblooo~_

"Oke, gue terima syarat lo!"

Suasana di lapangan memanas. Kuncup ber-headband yang menjadi penonton nyengir nggak jelas.

_Mati lu Gi! Mati!_ _Gue aja tepar di rumah sakit dihajar ama dia! Rasain lu!_

Sebagai korban babat Minori, Ibuki bisa bayangkan rasa sakit yang akan diderita Tsurugi. Walaupun kasusnya berbeda; Ibuki sekarat karena malakin gadis itu, sedangkan Tsurugi bertempur untuk memenuhi syarat. Tapi penderitaannya tidak akan jauh berbeda.

Pertempuran dimulai.

**_BHUAKK! DUAKK! PLANG! BLETTAK! DHEEERR! _**

Tawa Ibuki makin keras di setiap aksi Minori.

.

.

Tsurugi babak belur dengan mengenaskan di tanah. Minori cuman lecet. Melihat hasil yang sudah diperhitungkan itu, Ibuki menghampiri TKP sambil tertawa.

"Wahahahaha! Mampus lu Gi! Pertunjukkan lu muanteb banget tadi! Ahahaha!"

"Kuat sih Ki, tapi belum bisa ngalahin gue..." kata Minori seraya memasang kembali jaketnya.

"Sialan lu Ncup! Gue balas lu!" Di saat mengenaskan itu, Tsurugi masih bisa menyumpahi Ibuki.

"Bagus Min! Good job girl! You're the best! Ahahaha!" setelah melisankan kalimat gaje, Ibuki dengan seenaknya langsung merangkul Minori seperti orang akrab. Minori hanya bermuka dingin.

Kokoro yang melayang saking senangnya membuat Prince of Basket melupakan suatu fakta mengerikan; ia merangkul Minori layaknya pasangan yang lagi menonton adegan tokoh antagonis yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh sang tokoh utama. Oh, itu bukan bagian mengerikannya. Tidak lagi setelah Ibuki merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"Ibuki."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Aduh, ada apa sih –aa?!"

Menyambut muka panik Ibuki, sosok di belakang tersenyum manis. "Ada apa, ya?"

"Aaa-aa..." Ibuki gagap, rangkulan pada Minori dilepaskan. Tanpa rasa bersalah dirangkulnya pemuda ikal. "A-ah, Shindou, sejak kapan kau di sini? Haha, ayo kuantar pulang, hari mau hujan."

Bohong. Matahari sedang bersinar cerah. Langit sebiru lautan.

Telunjuk di dagu, Shindou melihat langit dengan polosnya. "Mm, kurasa memang akan hujan."

Ibuki kaget. _Eh, Shindou beneran percaya?!_

Sorotan yandere(?) ditujukan pada Ibuki. "Hujan darahmu setelah kumutilasi..."

Angkat tangan, air terjun kembar mengalir di wajah. _Ternyata nggak... Emaaakkkk...!_

"A-ampun Shin... gu-gue nggak bermaksud selingkuh kok –"

"KAU TAK 'BERMAKSUD' TAPI MEMANG SEDANG SELINGKUH, BODOOOOHHH!" Dua pisau cantik entah sejak kapan berada di tangan pemuda wavy, Ibuki dapat melihat kilatan haus darah dari benda itu.

"Diam dan bersikap baik saat kubunuh, _sayang_."

Pertama kali dipanggil 'sayang' oleh kekasih tsundere-nya tak membuat Ibuki senang.

"UUUAAAAAMPUUUUUUNNNNN! GUA NYESEL SHIIINN!" Ibuki berteriak dengan dramatis sambil berlari terbirit-birit menyelamatkan nyawa. Tak membiarkan mangsanya melarikan diri, Shindou mengejarnya.

Di tengah situasi itu, Minori hilang entah ke mana. Tsurugi ngakak.

"Gyahahaha! Rasain tu! mati lu mati lu Ki! Ahaha -aw! _Itte_!" Karena tertawa, rasa sakit di pipi terasa.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, tubuhmu penuh memar."

Terkejut melihat seorang tiba-tiba di depannya. Tsurugi mundur. "Waaa! Hah, hah... sialan lu Kir, ngegetin aja..."

Sosok merah jambu mengambil sapu tangan yang sudah ia basahi. Tangan mendekat, hendak menyapu wajah Tsurugi. Pemuda pedang langsung terkesiap.

"Jangan bergerak." Kirino berkata datar. Dan itu entah bagaimana membuat Tsurugi menurut. Dibiarkannya pemuda itu menyapu lembut wajahnya. Rasa segar merengkuh.

Dia melakukannya dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Tsurugi tak habis pikir mengapa pemilik manik sebiru lautan itu begitu perhatian padanya. Hei, dia preman; Tsurugi tahu dirinya dipandang sebagai pembuat masalah yang tak perlu mendapat perhatian khusus. Bahkan tidak ada orang normal yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi ini... pemuda manis ini membuang waktunya untuk merawat si pembuat onar.

Selesai dengan wajah, Kirino beralih ke tangan kanan. Tsurugi masih tidak bergeming, sorotan fokus pada helai yang melambai; melakukan pergerakan kecil. Ingin ia menyentuhnya –dia yakin surai itu benar-benar lembut, seperti warnanya. Angin berhembus, membawa surai itu menari sesaat.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" _baritone_ itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Rengkuhan segar beralih ke tangan kiri. Oke, bahasa normal untuk orang normal yang ia kenal.

"Barusan aku bersama Shindou." suara ringan menjawab.

"Kalian saling kenal?"

"Kami teman masa kecil." Kirino memberikan sapu tangan dan botol minuman. "Kau bisa urus sisanya sendiri, kan?"

Tsurugi mengambil dua benda itu, membasahi sapu tangan yang sudah kering dengan air dan menyapukannya pada kaki. Senyum kecil ditunjukkannya. Sapuannya tidak selembut yang dilakukan pemuda kabut. Ia malu mengakuinya, tapi inilah kenyataannya; sedikit, dia mulai kecanduan atas kebaikan dari penyandang nama anggrek* itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan ini dari awal?"

"Huh?"

"Menyuruhku mengurus diriku sendiri. Kenapa tidak dari awal?"

Tidak menjawab, Kirino menunduk bersama senyum kecut. Mulut dibuka, ingin bicara, namun suara berat memotong.

"Tapi terima kasih. Akan kucuci sapu tanganmu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Tsurugi bangkit, melangkah keluar arena lapangan. Namun sesuatu yang hangat memegang pergelangan tangannya; tak membiarkannya pergi. Helaan nafas terdengar, sebelum pertanyaan diberikan.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebagai bayaran, temani aku mengelilingi kota." pinta Kirino. "Aku masih balum tau tempat-tempat di sini, sebenarnya Shindou yang ingin menunjukkannya... tapi kelihatannya dia sedang ada urusan." ucapnya _sweatdrop_ sambil melirik sahabatnya yang sedang memandikan anjing putih raksasa dengan sadisnya di sungai sana. Tsurugi ikut melirik, sepertinya Ibuki akan ijin besok karena masuk angin.

Tapi yang lebih penting, apa Tsurugi harus menerima atau menolak permintaan pemuda yang lebih rendah darinya itu. Sekarang, ia harus fokus untuk menyelamatkan diri dari bencana Black Day. Lagipula, ia bisa membalas kebaikan itu nanti, kan?

"Tsurugi? Tidak bisa, ya?"

Tsurugi meneguk ludah. Wajah polos yang bertanya itu sangat manis.

"Baik, akan kutemani." _Kokoro_ doki-doki. Tsurugi relakan waktu di hari keempat untuk menemani Kirino. Karena salting, tanpa berpikir, Tsurugi langsung menyambar tangan pemuda cantik dan melangkah kasar.

Memang susah bagi Tsurugi untuk menolak si biru laut.

Di pihak lain, Kirino; sedikit bingung awalnya, tapi kemudian kelopak menutup dan senyum manis mengembang.

Jarinya bergerak; membalas genggaman pemuda pedang.

* * *

.:.

* * *

Kirino tahu pemuda berambut biru yang bertopang padanya ini keras kepala. Tapi ia tak bayangkan kalau Tsurugi Kyousuke lebih keras kepala saat sakit.

"Kirino, lepaskan! Gue nggak apa-apa!"

_Nah, keluar lagi deh... bahasa premannya... _Kirino berkata dalam hati. Agak aneh baginya mendengar Tsurugi bicara padanya menggunakan bahasa preman; mengingat dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini pemuda itu selalu menggunakan gaya bahasa normal jika bicara dengannya. Hanya dalam beberapa keadaan Tsurugi menggunakan bahasa tidak senonoh di hadapannya; saat pertama kali bertemu, di hari pertama Kirino sekolah dan saat si deepblue terkejut atau panik.

"Tidak boleh! Kau sakit, istirahatlah!"

"Cuman panas dikit kok! Nggak, gue nggak mau istirahat!"

Sedikit emosi dengan Tsurugi yang terus memberontak, Kirino terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan.

"Lepasin nggak lo –aaa!" Tsurugi merasa kakinya berdenyut-denyut; seolah tulang yang menjadi fondasinya bisa meledak kapan saja. Berkat itu dia tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk sementara; tentunya, tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Berontak lagi, akan kuhancurkan kakimu yang satunya."

Tsurugi hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan pincang menuju UKS.

.

.

Bau obat-obatan di ruangan itu membuatnya muak. Dan lebih muak karena harus berbaring di ranjang seperti orang tak ada kerjaan. Sungguh hebat, ada tugas fantastis yang harus ia kerjakan, dengan sisa waktu tiga hari.

"Sialan... Aku lebih suka di kelas daripada di ruangan ini..."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, keadaanmu akan lebih parah jika tidak istirahat," Kirino berkata seraya memeras handuk kecil untuk dijadikan kompres.

"Aku bisa tidur di meja,"

Diletakkannya kompres dingin itu di dahi Tsurugi. "Itu tidak sehat, bodoh."

Tsurugi menerawang langit-langit, sebelum beralih pada Kirino yang sedang mencari obat-obatan. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti, mengapa si merah jambu itu mau susah-susah membantu orang sepertinya. Mengapa mau meluangkan waktu untuknya. Mengapa... mau merawatnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tsurugi yakin, perlakuan kasar akan didapatnya bila guru kesehatan yang merawatnya; sebagai balasan karena ia dan Ibuki pernah mengobrak-abrik UKS.

Namun... mengapa?

"Hah, kenapa di saat seperti ini guru kesehatan sedang cuti..." gumam Kirino sambil duduk di kursi samping ranjang dengan sebuah kotak obat.

"Aku tidak butuh obat," suaranya terdengar lebih dingin dan serius kali ini.

"Tapi –"

"Kalau cuman demam begini, aku akan baikan setelah sedikit istirahat."

Benda penyembuh dimasukkan kembali ke tempatnya. "Ba-baiklah..."

Nafas dihela, sebelum bicara; "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa... kau mau menolongku?"

Kirino tersenyum kikuk, "Bukankah itu wajar, menolong yang –"

"Aku preman, pembuat masalah di sini." Kelopak menutup manik jingga. "Tidak ada siswa normal yang mau berdekatan denganku. Tapi... kenapa denganmu? Kau bahkan begitu baik padaku. Kenapa?"

Raut wajah melembut. Kepala menunduk. Dengan lembut Kirino menjawab, "Sepertinya perilaku-ku terlalu mencolok bagimu... Kenapa ya, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi, yang pasti... aku... uh?"

Memberanikan diri menatap, tapi yang ia temukan adalah wajah damai yang sedang terlelap. Sudut bibirnya naik, membentuk lengkungan indah. Biar seorang berandal, saat tidur begini Tsurugi terlihat... manis? Imut? Lembut? Entahlah, Kirino tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan dengan kata apa. Yang jelas, raut tenang tanpa emosi itu membuat relung hatinya damai.

"_Oyasumi_, Kyousuke."

* * *

.:.

* * *

Dia sedang membeli beberapa persediaan di Mini Market di Sabtu siang yang agak mendung ini. Semuanya sempurna, jika seorang anak perempuan tidak menabraknya hingga jatuh.

"Huwaaa! Maaf, maaf! A-akan kubereskan _yan ne_!" gadis kecil berambut cokelat itu membereskan belanjaan Kirino yang berserakan di lantai dengan panik. Kirino menyadarinya; gadis itu tidak menggunakan tangan kirinya. Penasaran, ia menarik tangan mungil itu, membuat gadis cokelat tersentak.

Benar saja, sebuah luka bertengger di sikunya. Sedikit, cedera ringan itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Ti-tidak apa! Ini bukan apa-apa! Hanya luka ringan!"

Tanpa mempedulikan seruan gadis berbando, Kirino merobek lengan bajunya, lalu membalutkannya di bagian bersarangnya luka.

"Biar luka ringan, rasanya tetap sakit. Yosh, sudah beres. Tapi nanti bersihkan dengan air dan oleskan antiseptik, supaya cepat sembuh." Dia tersenyum ramah pada gadis cilik itu. Gadis cilik membalas dengan lengkungan ceria. Segera ia bereskan benda-benda di lantai dan memasukkannya dalam keranjang, lalu memberikannya pada Kirino.

"Ini belanjaannya, terima kasih ya, _nee-chan_!"

Kirino menatap punggung yang menjauh itu sambil tersenyum garing.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau tidak pakai 'nee-chan'."

"Ringan tangan seperti biasa, ya. Kirino."

Menoleh, pemuda bersurai biru gelap bersandar di dinding ditangkap pandangannya. "Tsurugi?"

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanyanya seraya menghampiri Kirino. Dengan polos Kirino memperlihatkan isi keranjangnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Si _twintail_ mengangguk.

"Kurasa uangku cukup untuk membayarnya." ucapannya membuat Kirino tersentak. Dicegahnya Tsurugi yang melangkah menuju meja kasir.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa –"

"Kirino, kumohon–" Lelaki bersurai biru itu memegang pundaknya. "–Biarkan aku membalas kebaikanmu."

.

.

"Demam-mu sudah sembuh?" Tak mampu melarutkan diri dalam keheningan, bibir bergerak.

"Sudah kubilang, kan; aku hanya perlu istirahat untuk menyingkirkan demam ringan itu."

Mulut terbuka, segera mengatup. Rasa tercekat memenuhi kerongkongan. Dua kata tersangkut di sana; ingin ia ucapkan, tapi pemuda pedang melarang; mereka impas, itu katanya. Namun Kirino merasa tidak enak sendiri; ia tidak meminta balasan dari perbuatannya. Namun Tsurugi membalasnya, ia tak bisa terima itu.

"Rumahku ke arah sana, mau mampir?" Setidaknya, rasa terima kasih bisa disampaikan dengan cara lain.

Senyum tipis menjawab. Wajah lain menampakkan kekecewaan.

Jawaban yang diinginkan tak kunjung datang. Sosok lain menjauh.

Nafas pasrah dihela.

* * *

.:.

* * *

Pen hitam ditorehkan pada angka di kalender membentuk tanda silang; menandakan kalau hari itu akan dijalani, dan dilewati.

13 April.

Selimut masih membungkus kaki. Udara pagi menyerbu masuk kala daun jendela dibuka. Langit pagi dipandang dengan tatapan kosong –seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup.

Tsurugi tidak mengerti, entah sudah tidak peduli atau putus asa mencari gadis atau apapun itu, yang jelas ia sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Bayangan akan esok hari yang bisa membuatnya malu sampai sekarat tidak berpengaruh; jika biasanya ia panik jika membayangkan itu, kali ini tidak; wajah pucat itu masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, Tsurugi mengambil kesimpulan kalau dirinya sedang cepek, tidak mood, males, dan alasan sepele lainnya.

Pikirannya kosong sampai sebuah kelopak Bunga Sakura menari bersama angin di depan jendelanya, selang beberapa detik, hembusan angin musim semi menjatuhkan benda rapuh itu ke tangan Tsurugi.

Warna halus bunga kecil itu –entah kenapa– akrab di pengelihatannya. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa lebih tenang dengan warna itu di sekitarnya. Tapi sungguh, bukan berarti Tsurugi akan mengoleksi benda pink seperti anak perempuan. Namun ia membutuhkan sosok itu sekarang; sosok yang ia akrab dengan helai merah mudanya.

_Kenapa aku memikirkannya?_

Rasa rindu sudah menjerat, padahal ia baru bertemu dengannya kemarin. Salahkan Kirino yang terus berbuat baik pada preman akut sepertinya; Tsurugi tidak pernah meminta pertolongan, dan permintaan maaf dari orang yang merobohkannya, atau perbuatan baik untuknya.

(Namun harus ia akui; senang rasanya menerima semua itu, terutama melihat senyum manis itu.)

Rautnya melembut bersamaan dengan mengembangnya senyum tipis. Melihat keadaan ini, ia merasa seperti laba-laba, yang terjebak oleh mangsanya; kupu-kupu. Makhluk yang seharusnya menjadi pemuas, membuatnya terpesona. Tak sanggup memangsa makhluk cantik itu, ia melepaskannya.

Namun Sang Kupu-kupu tidak beranjak dari jaring sutranya yang indah; dia terus berada di sisi Sang Laba-laba.

Seorang yang ditemuinya enam hari yang lalu, tidak disangka akan membuatnya begini. Singkat, memang, tapi Tsurugi harus mengakui bahwa dalam waktu singkat itu dia telah kecanduan akan diri si pemilik permata safir; sifat ringan tangannya, wajah cantiknya, kelembutannya, kekuatannya; keseluruhan diri pemuda itu.

Kemudian, Tsurugi tidak tahu akal sehat atau nalurinya yang berbicara, namun dia menginginkannya, secara fisik maupun mental. Ia tidak tahu kapan itu bermula; namun sekarang ia menyadarinya, dan Tsurugi yakin rasa itu akan menancap lebih dalam, hingga tidak bisa dicabut dan dibuang jauh-jauh.

_Apa ini... yang disebut cinta?_

Mau tidak mau, Tsurugi hanya bisa menyerah pada hasrat itu –dia yakin melepaskan diri darinya adalah sesuatu yang di luar kemampuannya.

Angin sepoi membelai wajah, menghipnotisnya untuk kehilangan kesadaran.

Lagipula, ini hari minggu; waktu yang bagus untuk bersantai setelah perjuangan ekstrim.

* * *

.:.

* * *

Hari penghancuran harga diri tiba. Tsurugi pasrahkan jiwa raga untuk hari mengenaskan ini. Nyerah, preman ganteng satu ini menyerah sepenuhnya. Ia tidak punya cara untuk menghindari ajakan Kariya. Tidak setelah Yuuichi menjadi homo yang ingin menjadikannya uke; jika kakaknya itu masih normal, Tsurugi masih bisa mengajak Yuuichi pergi jalan-jalan sebagai alasan untuk tidak bisa ikut.

Andaikan ia tidak tidur siang, mungkin bisa kabur ke suatu tempat.

Sayangnya itu hanya mimpi di sore hari yang mengenaskan.

"Gi, udah belom? Lama amat sih mandinya!"

–Karena bocah bersurai pirus telah mengetuk kamarnya bahkan sebelum ia bangun tidur.

"Bentar, gue lagi nyari jaket! Sabar dikit napa sih..."

Semenit kemudian, pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pucat yang berjalan keluar dengan tangan dimasukkan dalam kantong jaket. Pandangan mengedar ke ruangan. Kepala yang berwarna-warni memeriahkan ruang tamu rumahnya. Namun manik kucing terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang ngobrol dengan abangnya di sofa.

"Kirino? Jadi lu ikutan ni acara sarap –eh, jalan-jalan?" tanya Tsurugi. Kirino menoleh padanya dan mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan, dan lebih baik daripada diam di rumah." lalu, dia kembali ngobrol dengan Yuuichi.

Tsurugi cuman ber 'oh' ria –

"Oke, karena dah ngumpul semua, ayo berangkaaaat~!" komando Kariya selaku panitia(?) acara Black Day ini. Ajakannya disambut seruan semangat dari Shinsuke.

"Ayo ayo!"

–kemudian dia menyadari hal mengerikan yang bisa saja terjadi...

"Kir! Bahaya Kir! Lu bisa dihamilin! Bahayaaa~!"

Belum sempat Kirino bertanya, Tsurugi sudah memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dengan kecepatan cheetah. Si Kariya, Shinsuke, Hikaru ama Fey cuman bengong ngeliat mereka. Tanpa banyak bacot, anak boncel, anggur jejadian dan Pikachu langsung menyusul.

"Eh, tu-tunggu! Yuuichi-_san_, kami pamit dulu ya. Kalian! Tunggu!" kata Fey sebelum keluar. Yuuichi, yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut tersenyum. Tangan menuangkan teh ke cangkir.

"Ternyata Kyou udah dewasa, ya..."

Teh dari teko mengalir turun di luar area cangkir. Air bersuhu tinggi itu dengan _slowmotion_ jatuh dan membasahi celana Yuuichi.

...

"GYAAAAAA! PANAAASSSSS! PUNYAKU KEREBUUUSSS!"

Selanjutnya barang pecah dan jatuhlah yang terdengar di rumah keluarga Tsurugi.

* * *

Tsurugi melirik teman-temannya. Empat anak kelas satu sedang asik bicara di depannya. Di sampingnya ada Kirino yang melihat-lihat sekitar. Nafas lega dihembuskan; dia bersyukur karena mereka tidak memakai pakaian serba hitam yang menjadi ciri khas dari kelompok yang merayakan Black Day. Karena Tsurugi tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka berbalut warna hitam seperti beberapa gerombolan yang dilihatnya di jalan. Memikirkan saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"_Nee_, Kariya-_kun_. Kenapa kita tidak pakai baju hitam?" Kageyama Hikaru bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Jiah lu Hik, nggak keren kalo pake item-item, emang ada orang meninggal apa? Kalo cuman jomblo sih nggak bakal mati juga toh..."

_Gua dah mati, Ncel..._ batin Tsurugi.

"Lagian kan asik warna-warni geneeeh~ Pas banget buat ngambarin kita-kita... Para Jomblo Bahagiaa~!"

_Gue nggak bahagia tauk!_

Anak-anak angkatan satu itu tertawa riang. Tsurugi rasanya mau menjedotkan kepala ke tembok. Kirino yang mengetahui, hanya tertawa garing.

Sudah lebih dua jam mereka keluyuran tidak jelas seperti anak hilang. Tanpa memikirkan resiko nyasar, pelajar Raimon itu pergi ke tempat acak; berharap bisa menemukan tempat menarik yang tidak diketahui. Bulan merangkak naik, lampu di jalanan mulai menyala, menghiasi malam dengan indahnya.

"Kariya, capek nih..." Shinsuke berhenti melangkah.

"Iya nih, kapan makan chanjamennya? Aku lapar..." timpal Fey.

"Ok ok dah... ayo kita cari kedai-nya duluu!" seru Kariya, disambut anggukan dari tiga temannya.

Tsurugi mengepalkan tangan. "Sialan, males banget gua... tu kecebong amis pasti bakal nyasar!" gumamnya, tentunya umpatannya itu tidak didengar oleh para kecebong anyut (atau amis?).

Tiba-tiba, Tsurugi merasakan tarikan pada tangannya. Si pelaku meletakkan telunjuk di bibir; menyuruh untuk diam. Kemudian sosok cantik itu menuntun ke tanah hijau. Tanah itu lebih tinggi dari jalanan –seperti gundukan besar. Beberapa lampu di sana satu-persatu mulai menyala; menyinari pepohonan rimbun dan semak yang ditata rapi. Sekitar tiga-empat kursi dipersiapkan di sana, namun Tsurugi lebih memilih berbaring di rumput yang hangat. Tangan sebagai bantal, mata menatap bintang.

Kirino duduk di sampingnya. Memeluk lutut, ia melakukan hal yang sama; menatap indahnya langit malam.

Hening menjadi atmosfer.

Kirino menoleh ke sampingnya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok yang berbaring.

Permata yang sewarna langit senja itu kini tertutup rapat. Nafasnya tenang, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar. Daripada berbaring, pemuda itu lebih terlihat seperti tidur. Tapi Kirino Ranmaru mengenali keadaannya; saat tidur atau hanya bersantai dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa mengetahui hal samar tersebut; ia merasa kesimpulan itu datang begitu saja; insting, atau begitu ia menyebutnya.

Sedikit ragu, Kirino kembali menatap langit, dan di saat yang sama, mata Tsurugi terbuka, bersamaan dengan suara _baritone_ yang memecah kesunyian.

"Ini lucu."

"Apanya?" Di bertanya dingin; menyembunyikan rasa penasaran bercampur bingung.

"Seminggu lalu, aku bertemu denganmu; dan jujur saja, aku sangat kesal. Tapi sifat baikmu padaku menghapus perasaan itu." Ia kemudian memasang senyum tipis. "Kau memberikanku perhatian; itu membuatku terbiasa akan denganmu. Tanpa kusadari, aku kacanduan akan dirimu; kau seperti alkohol, dan dampaknya –"

Kelopak kembali ditutup.

"–Aku jatuh cinta denganmu."

Angin menyapu lembut kulit. Selembut senyum yang terukir di wajah pemuda kabut. Ia tidak sedikitpun terkejut; Kirino tahu Tsurugi sudah jatuh padanya. Tapi ia tidak bayangkan kalau anggota Empat Serangkai Raimon itu akan menyadari perasaannya secepat ini. Terlebih lagi dia menyatakannya dengan normal; suasana maupun perkataan; tidak bisa dibayangkan preman sepertinya bisa menentukan waktu dan kata yang membuat siapapun terpikat. Namun Kirino tahu, bahwa semua itu tulus.

Meskipun dia tahu Tsurugi bukan preman biasa –_deepblue_ itu punya dua wajah, dan ia tahu bagaimana menggunakannya– Kirino tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Setidaknya terkekeh kecil. Dan reaksinya itu membuat Tsurugi bingung.

Satu matanya terbuka, "Ada apa dengan reaksi itu –"

Terkejut, namun dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa soal bibir Kirino yang menempel dengan bibirnya. Detak jantung berpacu, tak bisa ia kendalikan. Ia bisa merasakan hawa panas naik ke wajahnya. Di sisi lain, Kirino hanya diam; mata tertutup dan pipi memerah, seperti orang tidur. Yang dilakukannya hanya menempelkan bibir mereka, itu saja –tidak ada mengecup atau lainnya.

Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Tsurugi membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih untuk melakukan tugas ini. Perlahan, tangannya menekan kepala bagian belakang Kirino, membuat ciuman sederhana itu sedikit lebih intens. Kecupan kecil diberikan, sebelum Kirino menarik kepalanya; melepas tautan itu dengan lembut. Nafas memburu.

"Kau yakin... hh... dengan jawabanmu?" Tsurugi bertanya sembari mengambil posisi duduk.

Kepala makin ditundukkan, Kirino selipkan jarinya di antara jari-jari milik Tsurugi. "Kau ingin aku menjawab tidak?"

Tsurugi tersenyum. "Ya,"

"Hah?!"

Dahi bersentuhan.

"Tidak bisa menolak-ku."

"_Baka_!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

*Ran itu artinya anggrek kan? /malahbaliknanya

MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA KARENA SEENAKNYA NYAMPAH NI CRACK PAIR DI FANDOM INI! DX Honto ni gomen... Ini cuman pelampiasan saya karena niat pengen jalan-jalan ama temen-temen sesama jomblo di black day ini harus dibatalin karena Tryout yang menanti di senin yang indah ini~ *merinding* niatnya pengen dijadiin oneshot dengan 3000-an word(s), eh... ternyata perjuangan tujuh hari itu nggak sependek yang dikira. Jadi bonus deh 5000 words /eh

Demirumusngerepotinmatematika kenapa FF nista ini bisa-bisanya nge-jreng di Fandom IE tercintha ini (Itukarenaeluygpublish). Au ah ane bingung ama ni fic, bahasa yg campur aduk, awal tengah akhir cerita ancur, crack pair lagi (TAPICINTAPAIRINI~/yaudah) Yah, yang penting ni tulisan gaje udah berakhir, jadi OMEDETOU bagi yang kuat baca ampe akhir *duak

Btw, ada yang tau siapa tiga pemeran yang disamarkan di ni cerita; anak rambut ijo yang es-krimnya diambil Tsurugi. Cewek tosca muda yang beli kebab. Anak cewek cokelat pake bando? Yang bisa jawab dapet gelas ganteng ;D /ngambilgelasTsurugi/

Yosh, kotak ripiu tersedia untuk readers-sama yang mau berkomentar untuk fic nggak jelas ini~!

#Terjunkesungai

#HanyutbarengIbuki


End file.
